megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Met (Classic series)
The Met is a recurring enemy from the Mega Man series that has an indestructible hard hat. The original Mega Man series has the greatest variety of Mets, which are shown in the list below: Met The is an industrial robot that appears in Guts Man's stage. It sits on the floor hidden in its indestructible helmet, and when someone gets close it lifts its helmet and shoots three diverging bullets. This variant reappears in Mega Man 9 as Metall β. Neo Met The Neo Met (ネオ メットール Neo Mettōru) is an upgrade of the Met. It now has feet and can walk. Met Deluxe The Met Deluxe (メットール デラックス Mettōru Derakkusu) is an upgraded version of the Met that appears in Mega Man 3. Most of the Mets Deluxe act similar to the Neo Mets from Mega Man 2, but there are some that have retractable propellers in their head that allow them to fly. They fly up to enemies and shot three bullets down on them. The Heli Metall from Mega Man 7 is similar to this Met. Giant Met The Giant Met (ジャイアント メットール Jaianto Mettōru) is a sub-boss that can shoot giant bullets and throws out three regular Mets. It can only be hurt on the red "+" mark on its helmet. Search Snake and Hard Knuckle are the weapons that causes most damage to it, but they are not easy to use against it. Two Giant Mets appear in the Doc Robot Needle Man stage, but if one looks closely in Needle Man's proper stage (before the Doc Robot reprise), one can see the helmets under the platforms. Metall EX is the name used for all three types of Mets in Mega Man 4 (walk, jump and spin), but the spinning Met is also known as "Metall Dance" (メットールダンス) in RockBoard. The first two Met versions act similar to typical Mets, walking or jumping after shooting, but the Metall Dance does a sort of ballet spin that shoots three shots in a row, straight out. It takes three normal shots or one charged shot from the Mega Buster to take a Metall Dance down. Metall Swim The Metall Swim (メットールスイム) is a Met equipped with flippers and a snorkel that first appears in Mega Man 4. It appears in the underwater areas at Dive Man's stage in Mega Man 4 and Mega Man III, in the second part of the Wily castle in Mega Man 5, and a Met race in Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. Swim Mets bob up and down to swim toward Mega Man while shooting. They still take only one shot to go down. There are deluxe versions of them in Mega Man 7 called Swim Metall DX. Metall Daddy Metall Daddy (メットールダディ) is the first boss of the Wily Castle in Mega Man 4. This Met can jump to where Mega Man stands (Avoid being smashed by sliding!), and when it lands, it makes four normal Mets fall from the top of the screen. The Powmettaur from Mega Man ZX is similar to this Met. Space Metall The Space Metall (スペースメットール) is a type of Met equipped with jet packs to chase enemies. Because of this, Space Mets are unable to shoot and hide into their helmets. They appear in Star Man's stage. Metall Mommy Metall Mommy'''s (メットールマミー) explode and give off three Baby Mets when shot. Found mainly in Stone Man's stage, but they also appear in the second Wily stage. There are similar enemies in Mega Man ZX called Remettaurs. Baby Metall '''Baby Metall (ベビーメットール) is the name of the small Mets with pacifiers released by a Metall Mommy. Metall K1000 Metall K1000 are Mets that ride locomotives. They, like all Mets, can only be hit when their eyes are open, but they also shoot and "toot" and charge toward Mega Man. The safest place is just above or just below them. Very appropriately, they are located in Charge Man's train level. Metall Cannon The Metall Cannon (メットール砲台 Mettōru Houdai) is a cannon with a Met operating it. The cannon fires large projectiles, and the operating Met can only be hurt when it pops its face out. Giant Met Cannon This unnamed Met, nicknamed "Giant Met Cannon", is basically a giant version of the Met Cannon of Mega Man 5 that appears twice as a sub-boss in Mega Man IV. Metall Sniper Metall Sniper (メットールスナイパー) is one of the Mets of the Stardroids, and it has a gun on its helmet (unlike the previous ones, who basically shoot when they rise, and the player does not see where it shoots from). There is a similar enemy called "Fukuhorn" Hell = Metall DX Hell = Metall DX (ヘル＝メットールＤＸ) is a shielded Met from Mega Man V. When shot, the lower treads part of it explodes and the met falls to the ground, still hiding behind its shield. Metall Potton The Metall Potton (メットールポットン) dispenses two types of Mets. It has a whole array of them stashed under a dome and drops them out one by one. Metall Pottons appear in Tomahawk Man's stage and in the final section of Dr. Wily's castle. This Met makes a cameo in a stage in Marvel vs. Capcom. Mettonger Z is the boss of the third Mr. X stage, and located in the boiler area's main boiler room. Its attack alternates between straight shots and bouncing bullets. In either case, the weak spot is the Met in the cockpit, and the best weapon is Blizzard Attack. It is based on the robot Mazinger Z. Metall FX Metall FX is the name of the Mets from Mega Man 7 and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. In Mega Man 7, these Mets appear in the opening stage, Junk Man's stage, and the third part of the Wily castle stage. The Mets of the Mega Man Zero series, Metall RW seem to be related to this Met, but they only shoot one bullet instead of three at once. Heli Metall The Heli Metall (ヘリメットール) is a Met Deluxe with weapons instead of feet. It appears in Mega Man 7 in Junk Man's stage and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters as Centaur Man's support. In the first three Mega Man Zero games, the player can use Cyber-elves to turn some aerial enemies into "Heli Metall RW". Those Mets act similar to the original counterpart, except that when hit in the propeller they will fall and act as normal Mets. Swim Metall Deluxe The Swim Metall DX (スイムメットールＤＸ) is a deluxe version of the Metall Swim that appears in Mega Man 7, in Burst Man's stage and the third Wily stage. In the first three games of the Mega Man Zero series, the player can turn some aquatic enemies into "Swim Metall RW" by using Cyber-elves. Metall SV The Metall SV is the Met in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass. These versions of Mets acts like Neo Mets. Fire Metall The Fire Metall are Mets dressed up as Fire Man. In Mega Man 8, they first appear in Grenade Man's stage, and they tend to be the ones who set ablaze the big boxes of dynamite in the second half of said stage. In Mega Man and Bass, they create flame spires and have treads rather than feet. In Mega Man and Bass they appear in the museum stage, Dynamo Man's stage and in the final stages. Cactuspy Met A Met with a cactus instead of a helmet that appears in Mega Man Powered Up. It shoots five thorns in different directions. Its name in the Japanese version is , a combination of the words saboten (cactus in Japanese) and Metall. This spiky robot can be found in Oil Man's level. Metall DM Metall DM is the normal Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Jumbo Metall F is the giant Met obstacle from Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Metall β The Metall β appears in quite a few stages in Mega Man 9. Its cousin is the Camouflametall. It looks and acts exactly like the Met. Black Hole Bomb and Tornado Blow are one of the few weapons in the Original Series of Mega Man able to kill Mets even when they're hidden under their hardhat. Camouflametall , its name being a combination of camouflage and Metall, and often called the Fake 1-UP, is encountered in Wily stage 3 in Mega Man 9 and is a very common enemy in Superhero mode. It behaves like an ordinary Metall, but is disguised as a 1-up, and bullets shoot through it to trick players even further. Its colour even depends on the current weapon of Mega Man and Proto Man. Others *In the computer games Mega Man and Mega Man 3, the Met's helmet is red and its health points are more compared to other Mets. *If the player chooses the left path after defeating Snake Man in episode 2 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man will find a Met family dining. Two of them are probably the Metall Mommy (right) and Baby Metall (small) from Mega Man 5. Mega Man does not fight them. Both paths leads to the fight against Needle Man, but this scene is skipped if the player takes the right path. *In episode 3 of Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man finds a Met with arms carrying an item box after the defeat of Magnet Man. The Met will get scared and run, leaving the item box behind, and the player has to choose between three options: Fight against the Met, get the item with data about Ra Thor, or ignore both and continue. If the player chooses to fight it, it will appear without arms and attack by shooting six times while spinning, and hit Mega Man with its head. After its defeat, two medical Mets will appear and carry the Met away with a stretcher. All three options are followed by the fight against Hard Man. Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 2 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 bosses Category:Mega Man 5 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 bosses Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man Game Gear enemies Category:Super Adventure Rockman enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man II enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man IV enemies Category:Mega Man V enemies